Death is but the next great adventure
by Meilinfan
Summary: Collections of one short or short stories. First Installment: Rhaegar knew that something was wrong with Vinsenya, eyes far too old to be one of a child. But just the same way he knew that something was wrong with his sister, he also knew that something even worse was hidden in his father's new counselor. Don't forget to check on the poll and vote!


**Ouroboros: Part 1**

 **Death is but the next adventure will be a collection of one shot or short stories, that could be potentially extended in full stories if they are popular enough or if I'm really inspired. A poll is in my profile for other one shot, and you are welcome to prompt me via review or pm if a particular couple or plot bunny interest you.**

 _Rhaegar knew that something was wrong with Vinsenya, eyes far too old to be one of a child. But just the same way he knew that something was wrong with his sister, he also knew that something even worse was hidden in his father's new counselor._

* * *

His father was the Mad King Aerys, his sobriquet was pretty much on point in Rhaegar's point of view. His father was mad, Targaryens were notoriously mad, his grandfather, king Jaehaerys had even said that, every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land. He had been lucky, his sister too. But unfortunately, his father wasn't. And since a few years ago, it only seemed to worsen day by day. People wouldn't think it at first, some would even dare to say that their king had regained some sanity, but Rhaegar knew better, his madness which had been like fire, consuming him day by day, now was like ice, it was a calm madness. And this change was due to Lord Torem Lamvoro, the dark haired man had appeared one day out of nowhere, like a nightmare, he would later thought, he had succeeded in meeting his father, and had since then stayed by his side. Nobody knew why, but everyone knew that the mysterious stranger had his father's ears. Some thought it was blackmail, but Rhaegar knew his father long enough to know that he'd never let himself be blackmailed passively, he would sooner burn him to death while dancing around the body. Some thought that the man was some sort of quack. Rhaegar didn't knew what the man was, but he knew that he had promised his father magic, and that the man had jumped with both feet in it. Everyday he would religiously meet Lord Lamvoro, and Rhaegar had the suspicions that Aerys wanted to marry his sister to him, to join Lord Lamvoro to the family.

\- « A copper for your thought, dear bother? »

\- « Give me a gold dragon and we'll talk. » he replied automatically. « Vinsenya, shouldn't you have lessons with the septa? »

His sister giggle, her flowing silver hairs caressing his cheek as the girl was leaning towards him.

\- « Don't worry, brother, Septa won't get bald over me, yet. Father asked me to meet Lord Lamvoro. »

Tywin Lannister won't be pleased, it was a well known fact that the man was trying to tie their families together, be it by his son or his daughter. Vinsenya was slightly frowning, the girl distrusted Lord Lamvoro since the first day they met. She may tried to hide her distaste in public, but Rhaegar knew her well enough to know that the man was bothering her.

\- « I'll accompany you, I'm sure it won't bother him. »

Vinsenya sent him a grateful smile, and the both of them strolled across the corridor of the castle, stopping time to time to greet some lords, listening to their flatteries, and smiling courteously. On their way to meet the man, Rhaegar let his thought wanders. The birth of Vinsenya four years after his own, had made him think he would have to marry his own sister, and while it was expected of the Targaryens, and wasn't even considered a crime anymore, Rhaegar didn't wanted it. He didn't think he had brotherly feelings toward Vinsenya, nor romantic one. Something like a friends, but not quite. Even when the girl was a toddler, Rhaegar never felt that she needed protection, or that she was even a child, her eyes, the greenest he had ever seen, were aware, far too aware than it should be, and he remember that at the time it had scared him. But the girl was sweet, she was playful and bright, and everyday she'd try to light up his day, and Rhaegar couldn't help but grown fond Vinsenya. But as they grew up, and as he discovered the world, he could finally put a words on what had scared him so much in the little girl. She was broken, she tried to hide it, but her eyes were the same as the knights who had lost something in the wars. What could she have possibly lost at such a young age? In the comfort of their castle? Sometimes, Rhaegar thought that she was only existing, her face would often goes blank, and her delicate valyrian's features would froze like a marble statue, something inhuman.

And then she met Torem Lamvoro, and her eyes burnt, what was until then a quietly burning flame, similar to the one of a dying candle, burnt brighter than the sun. She stared at the man as if there was nothing else, as if the earth had shattered beneath them, and they were the only two left. Lord Lamvoro was the same, his perfect smile had frozen into something more animalistic, sharper, more bloodthirsty, but it was gone the next second, as if Rhaegar had dreamt all of it. But since then, he had known that there was more to this man than what met the eyes.

* * *

Lord Lamvoro's room was one of the most spacious one, it was decorated in emerald green, a pale copy of his sister's eyes, and sticking like a sore thumb, was a crimson chair, when asked about it, Lord Lamvoro would only reply that it was a private joke. Without hesitation, Vinsenya took sit in it, like she had always done, and Rhaegar sat right next to her. The man sat right across Vinsenya, he had always dismissed him in favor of his sister, not that he made it in an obvious manner, and it was unusual for people to dismiss the Crown prince in favor of the princess if they didn't want to charm her. Lord Lamvoro had noticed what he himself had noticed, and what other had dismissed in favor of her beauty. They exchanged pleasantries, and Rhaegar felt, like the other times, that a different conversation took place at the same time, double meaning flying past his head. But it just made him more sure that there was a bound between them, older than their first meeting at the court, despite not fully understanding what was going on, Rhaegar kept on accompanying his sister on her visit, patiently putting the pieces back to their place and trying to make out the bigger picture. It wasn't the only reason, he also stayed because he felt that they were playing « nice » because of his presence, and thing would turn sour and dangerous if they didn't have to keep their mask for his sake. He may not understand it all, but one thing was sure, the man was dangerous, far too dangerous for him to let him stay near Vinsenya when the mask would fall.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So even after death, Harry and Tom Riddle are linked together. Hope this short chapter has interested you and made you curious about it. Don't forget to review and point errors. Also don't hesitate to propose another idea for those who are already in the poll, and please vote!


End file.
